priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderland Macaron Coord
Wonderland Macaron Coord (ワンダーランドマカロン) was first worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 2 of the anime. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon, and is a Lovely Type coord. It resembles the Wonderland Rabbit Coord, Wonderland Lemon Lemon Coord, Wonderland Cute Strawberry Coord, Wonderland Violet Coord and the Wonderland Brownie Coord, with the only difference being the color. User Coord Highlights "What a cute Decorative Bunny! The White Ribbon in the back is like a bunny's tail." - Meganee "The Highly Popular Wonderland Series. Those Pink Stripes are made for you Laala!" - Meganee "An excellent fit for the energetic and cute Laala." - Meganii Appearance Dress A pink and pale pink striped dress with a frilly neck piece consisting of a purple layer and a longer, thin white layer beneath it. At the neck is a pink bow, and to the side of the chest is cream-colored rabbit head with red hears on each ear and a red bow worn at the neck with lace below it. Below the chest is a gold band with a pink and white gem at the center, holding a gold chain of red and purple playing card symbols. Lining the bottom of the skirt are gold ruffles with crowns on each pale pink stripe. Underneath of it is a puffy white balloon skirt with ruffles of purple and pink lining the bottom. On the back of the dress is a big white cotton tail. Shoes Blue heels with pale pink underneath. Bands of blue and white wrap partially around the lower-leg with a pink bow on the back of both legs. Accessory A cream-colored rabbit head with two hearts on each ear. At the neck is a big red bow with gold heart in the center and white lace beneath it. Game Wonderland Macaron Coord is a Rare Lovely Type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia *When used in the anime by Laala, the hairpiece used is not from this coord, but from the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. However, in Episode 8, when Laala and Mirei do a TV segment, she wears the hairpiece. * This coord shares its shoes with the Wonderland Rabbit Coord, Wonderland Lemon Lemon Coord, Wonderland Cute Strawberry Coord and the Wonderland Violet Coord. * Each coord of the Wonderland Series has a specially designed rabbit hair accessory to compliment each outfit. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.08 PM.png ParaGroup.png Anime Screenshots 100000.jpg 700000.jpg 50000.jpg I50.jpg Ep 8 -37.jpg Prad5-0736.jpg A0014655 53c1789d6aeef.jpg Pripara eps4.PNG PriPara - 04 726 56.png PriPara - 04 726 55.png PriPara - 04 726 54.png PriPara - 04 726 53.png PriPara - 04 726 51.png PriPara - 04 726 50.png PriPara - 04 726 49.png PriPara - 04 726 48.png PriPara - 04 726 47.png PriPara - 04 726 46.png PriPara - 04 726 45.png PriPara - 04 726 44.png PriPara - 04 726 42.png PriPara - 04 726 41.png PriPara - 04 726 40.png PriPara - 04 726 37.png PriPara - 04 726 36.png PriPara - 04 726 35.png Screen Shot 2015-02-03 at 11.24.13 am.png Ep 102 28.png Ep 102 20.png Ep 102 17.png Ep 102 13.png Ep 102 12.png Ep 102 5.png 6c3275f7.jpg Aac9b870.jpg C77825bb.jpg F731c3a6.jpg Ep 102 12.png A2bc11a4.jpg original.gif Category:Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:2014 Limited Live Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:Dorothy Coord